Adventures in Rides
by castielsgrace
Summary: It had been Dean's idea to go to the amusement park. Apparently it was something everyone had to experience, and Cas was no exception. The mix of sympathetic and worried looks Sam kept giving him made Cas wonder if it was really such a good idea. Part of the Adventures in Falling verse.


**Title:** Adventures in Rides  
**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 2,031  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, of course. I also do not own Castiel, sadly.  
**Summary:** It had been Dean's idea to go to the amusement park. Apparently it was something everyone had to experience, and Cas was no exception. The mix of sympathetic and worried looks Sam kept giving him made Cas wonder if it was really such a good idea. Part of the Adventures in Falling verse.  
**Note:** Thank you for the support in this verse! Feel free to drop me a comment with any ideas you have for "firsts" for Castiel as he tries to adjust to being human, or even just anything you're curious to see in this verse as prompts/suggestions are always accepted, appreciated and encouraged. :)

* * *

It was huge. That was the first impression Cas had of the amusement park from his spot in the passenger side of the Impala. The parking lot alone was massive, and almost full, but the huge rides leering over them and casting large shadows were breathtakingly large. The screaming coming from the rides, matched with the weird mix of sympathy and worry coming from Sam sent waves of concern through Cas. Dean's smile was so bright and warming, though, that he couldn't say no when it was suggested they take a day off to experience the 'finer things', as Dean had called them.

Finding a spot in the parking lot didn't take nearly as long as Cas was hoping thanks to the guides, and soon enough they were in the surprisingly short admissions line. Dean was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet and it was adorable in a way that almost reminded Cas of a child. Sam looked less eager, and he kept muttering about the first, and apparently last, time they had gone to an amusement park together. The bits he heard were not helping Cas to relax and stop worrying about their well-being.

"What should we do first?" Dean asked when they reached the inside of the park, wrists adorned with bright pink wristbands displaying their ability to ride any of the rides. "What about the Twister?"

Cas followed Dean's pointing finger to a large red and white track. It twisted every which way, in circles and random turns and corners, obviously living up to its name. Cas watched as a car whizzed around the track, its occupants screaming in what Cas sincerely hoped was delighted fear. "Are you insane, Dean?" Sam asked from next to him. His shadow was currently hiding the sun, much to Cas' delight, "You're going to scare him off. We _just_ got here, man."

"I sure he can handle it," Dean slung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close, "Right Cas?"

"O-Of course," Cas didn't sound nearly as certain as he would've hoped, and guessing by Sam's 'I-told-you-so' look, it had made it clear just how _not_ ready Cas was for such a ride.

"Alright, alright." Dean let go of him, instead choosing to simply slip his hand into Cas' in a rare form of PDA. He assumed the hunter's newfound ability to ignore the crowds of mostly-judging people had to do with the mass amounts of excitement and adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Why don't we start with the Farris Wheel, make sure you're not afraid of heights."

Cas scoffed, "I'm an _angel_ Dean," He paused, swallowing thickly, "I mean… I was an angel." He dropped his gaze, "I'll be fine in the sky. I miss it, actually."

Dean's thumb messaged the back of his hand soothingly, comforting him without the need for words as he stepped just a bit closer to the fallen angel. "Well, let's start with that one anyway."

Cas allowed himself to be pulled towards the ride, Dean's hand warm in his own. The line wasn't long, thankfully, and within ten minutes they were both seated on the chair, bar coming down across their laps. Sam opted out of squishing in beside them, instead offering to take the next one. As the ride moved forward, Cas felt an unfamiliar pull in his stomach. Out of habit, his hand reached for Dean's. He watched as the ground quickly moved away from them, and then they were coming to a stop again so Sam could get on.

When they finally reached the top, stopping one final time before Dean promised it would be a fluid ride, Cas found himself looking out over the park. He breathed deeply, remembering what it was like to fly, when he was dependent only on his wings, not the metal contraption bellow him. His chest clenched painfully at the memory, and he curled tighter into Dean.

"You alright, Cas?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The memories are just… very strong." He felt dean nod solemnly, his chin brushing gently over Cas' hair. Before either of them had the chance to say anything more, they were moving again. It was much faster than before, but not so fast that it felt like he was flying again. Still, the wind in his hair felt nice, soothing. When he closed his eyes, Cas was able to picture himself going over the sea, flying alongside the birds as he had once enjoyed doing so much. He held tightly onto Dean, his hand never leaving the other man's. He wished Dean could've experienced flying. Cas knew he was afraid of planes, but flying was so much different than being trapped in a giant metal machine. It was exhilarating, freeing. He wished he could've shown him.

The ride was over too soon and they were forced to step back onto the solidity of the concrete. Dean pulled him away from the exit, intending to wait for Sam, and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's middle, his nose resting against his neck and breathing in his sent, the slightest hint of sweat lingering amongst the smell that was so purely Dean. "Did you like that ride?"

Cas nodded, "I enjoyed it."

"I'm sorry it was so bittersweet."

"It's fine," Cas sighed, "I'm afraid I will never be able to fully escape my past. It will always linger."

Dean said nothing as Sam made his way towards them, towering over everyone. "So was that okay, Cas?" He asked gently, "You're not afraid of heights or anything?"

"As I said, I was an angel. Heights are a welcomed experience."

"So can we go on the Twister now?" Dean asked excitedly as Cas forced himself away, instead accepting the offered hand.

"I dunno, Dean."

"C'mon, Sammy. I'm sure Cas'll be just fine!"

Sam glanced between them, obviously worried. Cas tried to force himself to seem confident, but in actuality he was rather worried about the large ride. Apparently, his acting was convincing enough and Sam was sighing, Dean fist pumping the air in celebration before pulling Cas towards the ride, leaving Sam standing there, watching them go. "Isn't Sam coming?"

"Nah, he hates rollercoasters." Dean shrugged, ducking under the barriers to reach the almost-empty line. Cas was seriously questioning where all the owners to the many cars in the parking lot were, "I made the mistake of trying to take him on one when he was little. He didn't really like it."

"Why not?"

"Well, he's a chicken shit to start with, but I suppose it didn't help we got stuck upside down for a good five minutes."

Cas jerked to a stop, causing Dean to be pulled back, "This isn't safe?"

"It's perfectly safe, Cas." Dean tried to pull him forwards again, but Cas kept his feet planted, "Seriously, that _rarely_ ever happens. I swear it."

"Dean…"

"Hey, I promise if you don't like it we'll stay away from the roller coasters, okay?" Cas nodded and took a step forward, letting Dean drag him to the back of one of the lines of people, but he was still feeling apprehensive. When the series of cars came back to a stop on the tack in front of them, Cas saw why the line had split into many lines. It also made more sense as to why Dean chose to stand in a line instead of taking one of the available spots. The couple in front of them stepped into the car and when they stepped forward Cas saw that they would be in the first car.

"The first car is the best one," Dean whispered in his ear, breath ghosting across his neck and sending a shiver down his spine. The first group went off in a whirl of excited screams, and with each passing moment, each glimpse of a turn or a loop, Cas' heartbeat quickened, his throat slowly closing as his grip on Dean's hand tightened. When the car came to a stop in front of them again and they watched as the previous occupants moved out onto the opposite platform. All of them were laughing, but Cas still felt a mild panic rising in his chest.

"It's okay, Cas." Dean said as he pulled him into the car, "It'll be okay." He pulled the protective bar down over Cas' chest, pulling it afterwards to make sure it was secure. Cas gripped tightly to the cool metal bars attached to it. He kept his eyes forward, staring apprehensively at the large expanse of track before them.

A voice came over a PA system, informing them of the rules quickly before the car jerked forward, starting off their ride. Cas' heart was beating rapidly, his breath coming in short puffs as they started to ascend towards the clouds. It wasn't like on the Farris Wheel. It wasn't calming, and the slow drag of the climb, the clicking of the track pulling them upward audible even above the bustle of the park, brought a cold anticipation for the inevitable drop back down to the earth.

"You alright?" Dean asked, his voice considerably louder than usual so he could be heard.

"I'm fine," Cas lied just as they reached the peak of the track. Time seemed to pause as Cas glanced over the park, and then at the almost vertical drop in front of them. His hand reached for Dean's instinctively, and he found Dean's already waiting.

"You'll be okay." He promised, and then they were tipping over the edge and Cas was staring directing downwards, his entire body being forced tight against the cold plastic seat as they plummeted full-speed towards the ground. Cas shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the crash that never came. Instead, he felt himself jerk to the left and suddenly they were horizontal again. He opened his eyes just as they entered the first series of tight twists, and he suddenly couldn't tell if he was right-side up or upside down.

He did not like the ride. Dean was shouting gleefully next to him, but as much as Cas wished he could enjoy himself, he hated being upside down and being jerked to and fro. Angels didn't fly upside down; since his creation his brother's had told him it was not to be done. Rumors spread that the only angel to ever try it plummeted to earth, his wings burning off in the fall and leaving him human—and dead. Cas _hated_ being upside down. It still felt wrong, even if he was in no true danger. Even if Dean was right there and would never let anything happen to him.

Cas also hated how his insides felt like they were twisting and turning with him. He hated how he was forcefully pressed back into the seat, he hated _everything _about rollercoasters. So when they finally pulled back into the loading area, Cas had to struggle to stop himself from scrambling _over_ Dean in his attempt to get out. Instead, he waited patiently for his turn to get out and patiently dislodged himself from the atrocious ride.

"So how was it, Cas?" Sam asked, waiting patiently outside the exit.

"Awful."

"What?" Dean looked crushed, "I thought you were enjoying yourself!"

"You were mistaken."

"You weren't even screaming, though."

"Yes."

"Well, normally people scream when they're scared," Dean presses.

"I don't." Cas crossed his arms stubbornly, "I'm hungry, can we eat?"

Sam nodded and started walking away, apparently knowing where they were going. Cas followed without a look back to make sure Dean was coming. "Cas," He heard the man call, "Cas, c'mon. Wait a sec."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Dean said quietly, reaching for his arm. Cas didn't pull away, "I didn't think you'd hate it that much. If I woulda known I never would've taken you on it."

Cas' shoulders drooped, "It's not your fault. I just… I dislike being upside down."

"Okay," Dean smiled, slipping his hand down to intertwine their fingers, "No more upside down rides."

"Can we go on the Farris Wheel again?"

Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead before they started to follow after Sam, "Yeah, I think we can do that."


End file.
